Cabaret
by dxnielle
Summary: NOTE: This is just a simple re-write of the musical, written in my words. I take absolutely no credit for the story or characters. A few scenes were created by me. Willkommen, Bienvenue, Welcome to Cabaret! Taking place in the Holocaust Era of Berlin, follow the story between many characters, and their tales of love, loss, and everything in-between. Remember, life is a Cabaret!
1. Introduction

"There was a cabaret. And there was a Master of Ceremonies."

The young, exhausted looking man paused. Silence fell. He began to write again.

"And there was a city called Berlin, and a country called Germany. It was the end of the world..."

The young man stopped again, and looked around. There was nothing, except an empty train car. He gazed at the window. The world was moving at a slow pace. The pace that Cliff Bradshaw had just gotten used to. The pace that he used to be at. He was much faster now. But he had to regress again.

"..And I was dancing with Sally Bowles."

He wiped away a tear.

"..And we were both...fast asleep.."

It felt like a dream. What felt like a minute, was actually a year. It was a blur.

But Cliff remembered every second of it.


	2. Welcome to Berlin

December 31st, 1939.

"Letze Ansage! Paris-Berlin express, Ziehen Sie in die Station, Bahnsteig siebzehn. Letze Ansage!"

The loud voice from the speaker rang in Cliff Bradshaw's eager ears. A young man he was, handsome too. An aspiring author. An American! What was such a young man with a bright future doing in a place like Berlin?

"I'm finding inspiration," he would say to people interested. "For a future novel."

He was hopeless. Writing was just about his only expertise. He needed this novel for a real future. He knew such a unique place like Berlin, Germany would get him the inspiration he needed. There were so many possibilities! The glitz and glamour, the scandals! Where would he even begin?

Cliff arrived at Fraulein Schneider's quaint inn, that resided in the heart of Berlin. Cliff wasn't looking for much, just a peaceful room where he could write and sleep. A cheap place was all he needed, and Fraulein Schneiders was the cheapest one in the area.

"Come, come my darling. I have a room for you here. Not the nicest, but a perfect view, especially for a writer if I do say so myself." Fraulein Schneider signaled Cliff into the less than average sized room.

The room itself wasn't a prize. In fact, it looked quite shabby. What can you expect from a cheap inn, though? But the view... the view was something else. The heart of Berlin, at Cliff's fingertips. His typewriter was practically calling his name.

"Wow, Miss. I'm speechless. This room will be just fine."

"Great, now price negotiating. The total will come to about 100 marks, bitte."

100 marks? Even though it was relatively cheap for a place to stay, it was awfully too much for him.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid that's too much for me. I simply can't afford that. How is...50?"

Fraulein Schneider's expression turned sour. She scoffed.

"You know... we all must survive, Mr. Bradshaw. I'm-"

"Madam, please," Cliff interrupted "50 is all I have. I'm afraid I would have to reside somewhere else."

Her face turned from sour to solemn. She knew all the struggles of being poor, with having no place to go. She understood.

"You say fifty marks. I say one hundred marks, a difference of fifty marks- Why should that stand in our way? As long as the room gets let, the fifty that I will get, is fifty more that I had yesterday, ja?"

Cliff nodded, a stroke of joy sliding across his face. He was going to get the room, with a view like no other.

Fraulein Schnieder sat in the empty chair, and signalled for him to sit aswell. She continued.

"When you're as old as I... is anyone as old as I?- What difference does it make? An offer comes, you take. Now, young man. I'm going to tell you a saying that my mother and father used to tell me all the time. A simple little saying, of only two words- so what?"

Fraulein Schneider told the stories of how her life has changed throughout the years, and how you must be grateful for everything you get. He truly took this lesson to heart, and decided to make every moment that he spent in Berlin a special one.


	3. The Kit Kat Klub

It was nighttime in Berlin. When the night came, so did the scandal. The sleazy, the dingy. Miserable little clubs on every street corner. But one nighttime Cabaret was quite the hotspot. The infamous Kit Kat Klub.

"Come on honey, let's go to the Kit Kat Klub tonight. Get a drink or two!" a man said to his wife.

"Heavens no!" The woman looked repulsed. "You know how I feel about those clubs, darling. Disgusting!"

"Oh darling, the Kit Kat Klub is different. There's this performer, this young girl, her name is Sally. She's a hoot! You'll love her, come on. She's on tonight with two numbers!"

"Oh, alright. You better not be lying."

And on they went.

Indeed, the man was right. Dingy as it was, the Kit Kat Klub was home to a blooming star, the young and daring Sally Bowles. Although her singing was... average, at best... she really did know how to entertain. And woo a man, too.

As the last folks were entering, the lights began to dim on the stage. Many were being served their requested drink, or trying to telephone a worker they fancied.

The drum roll began. The night was young, and the fun was just beginning.

*Clash*.

The uplifting music began, and a familiar figure came into sight. The infamous Master of Ceremonies, or Emcee.

The Emcee was there every night, all recognized him. A sleazy and dirty, yet entertaining man. Mysterious, as well. No one really knew him outside of the club.

"Willkommen, Bienvenue...welcome..." he whispered, making multiple hand gestures. His performance captivated you from the beginning. Even though it was the same performance every night, each one was unique. The Kit Kat Klub felt like a home away from home, an exciting adventure. You'll sit in your seat, wondering what's about to happen next.

Cliff was watching as the show went on. He was sitting only a few tables away from the stage. He was very intrigued. There wasn't much like this in America. In fact, it would probably be frowned upon where he came from. He grew up in a rural town in Pennsylvania, where this would most likely be shamed.

But he couldn't help being absorbed in every second of it. He knew he came to the right place for his writing inspiration. After the Emcee introduced the various members of ensembles, he introduced a particular girl that caught his eye.

"And finally," the Emcee shouted, "The Toast of Mayfair, Fraulein Sally Bowles!"

When Sally apppeared, Cliff's world seemed to stop. He couldn't help but stare. A beautiful girl she was, looked to be only around 20. She had short, straight blonde hair, bright red lips, and beautiful green eyes. Cliff was felt like he was in a trance.

"Hello, darlings!" she said, waving her boa around as she strut around the square stage. While Cliff was staring, Sally seemed to catch his eye, and she stopped. She stared for a moment, winked, then continued to perform with the rest of the ensemble.

Cliff was intrigued more than ever before. He wanted to know more about this woman. He wanted to watch her perform all night.

He was seated with a man he met on the train over, Ernst Ludwig. A nice fellow, late 30's. While nice and polite, something about him was...suspicious. He hid one of his bags, not allowing to be checked.

"Toiletries...and baubles. From Paris, ja? Perfume, silk stockings...But more than is permitted. Understand?"

Cliff examined him suspiciously, but then nodded casually and smiled.

"I've guess I've done a little smuggling myself,"

Ernst smiled. "You are most understanding. I thank you very much! And I would like to see it that Berlin will open its arms to you! We begin tonight- New Year's Eve- The Kit Kat Klub! The hottest spot in Berlin. Telephones on every table. Girls call you, boys call you. You call them. Instant connections!"

Cliff agreed to meet him after Ernst recommened him Fraulein Schneider's residence. Now they are together, enjoying a beauteous New Year's at the Kit Kat Klub.

"Willkommen, Bienvenue, Welcome! Im Cabaret, Au Cabaret, To Ca...ba...ret!" The ensemble sang out loud together, the final note to the incredibly catchy and welcoming song. The night was only just beginning, and Cliff wanted every second of it.

Ernst nudged him with his elbow.

"A hoot that girl is, am I right? Fraulein Bowles, always puts on such a show."

"Indeed, she is." Cliff felt like he could float just thinking about her. He knew he never had a chance with her. Just about every man in the club probably felt the same. Besides, who would want an almost poor writer who gives English lessons? She was probably living in the lap of luxury, with men giving her tips every night.

The lights of the club eventually came back on, and the hustle and bustle resumed. More drinks and cigars being delivered, more telephones ringing, more life going on.

Cliff was itching to see Sally Bowles again. He had heard that she would be performing two acts tonight. He wanted to see more.

A sudden idea popped in his head. Why not write about Sally? Perhaps make a character out of her. It was a strange idea, and cabarets are uncommon back in America. It would be a hit!

After about a half hour of chatting with Ernst about English lessons and smoking a cigar, the lights dimmed again. Cliff sat up in his seat, anticipating seeing Sally again.

There was another crescendo drum roll, only this one was much quicker. Another clash, and the Emcee appeared again.

"Meine Damen und Herren, Mesdames et Messieurs, Ladies and Gentlemen! The Kit Kat Klub is _proud _ to present a most talented young lady from England! Yes, England! She is so talented, so charming, so...woo-hoo. Only yesterday I said 'I want you for my wife', and she said 'Your wife, what would she want to do with me?',"

There were a few chuckles in the audience. The Emcee resumed.

"I give you- and don't forget to bring her back when you're finished with her-, the Toast of Mayfair, Fraulein Sally Bowles!"

The Emcee ran off the stage as the audience was hooting and hollering. Then, much to Cliff's excitement, Sally appeared.

She still had the same innocent, porcelain-doll like face she did in the opening act. She had a different bright pink boa, and was wearing a very short pink dress.

The spotlight shined on her, and she seemed to love every minute of it. Performing was her life, and she knew that one day she was going to become a famous movie star.

"Just you watch!" she would say to disbelievers. "My name is going to be on a big billboard in Hollywood...and I'll be in all the movies! Just you wait and see! You're going to see the name 'Sally Bowles' everywhere!" she definitely had a lot of hope. Sally really tried, and even though she was nightclub potential, she simply wasn't Hollywood potential. She was okay at acting, but her singing was...not very good at all. Still, she caused a riot in the Kit Kat Klub, where she has spent most of her performing career.

Sally moved to center stage, and begun.

"Mama..." she began to sing. "...thinks I'm living in a convent! A secluded little convent, in the Southern part of France!"

Cliff was mesmerized. The entire club was, as she sang her song, proudly and hopefully.


End file.
